A pressure structure, which is provided between a first pressed body and a second pressed body and presses any one thereof or the both, has been known. The pressure structure is used in various devices. For example, a technique has been known in which a unit which requires cooling is brought into close contact with a heat sink using a pressure structure provided with a plurality of leaf springs being arranged side by side (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 18A is a plan view illustrating an arrangement example of the leaf springs of the conventional pressure structure. FIG. 18B is a side view illustrating a pressure unit which uses the conventional pressure structure illustrated in FIG. 18A.
As illustrated in FIG. 18A, a conventional pressure structure 500 is configured such that a plurality of leaf springs 501 are arranged side by side to be parallel in the longitudinal direction. As illustrated in FIG. 18B, the pressure structure 500 is arranged between a first pressed body 502 and a second pressed body 503 and applies a pressure to any one or the both members.
The leaf spring 501 includes a center portion which is in contact with the first pressed body 502, end portions, each of which is in contact with the second pressed body 503 to be slidable, and an arm portion which connects the center portion and each of the end portions and is curved or bent so that the end portions face each other with the center portion as the center thereof. A pressure area PP, at which the first pressed body 502 serving as a pressed member is pressed, is positioned at the center portion of the leaf spring 501 as illustrated in FIGS. 18A and 18B.